The Weird yet True Life of Chloe Martin
by Chloe Martin
Summary: Thought you were weird and boy crazy ? Well you have not meet Chloe Martin then A.K.A Cam A 14 year old 8th grader who is dieing to get asked out by her perfect guy friend in her words Is she as weird as she sounds ? Well read this story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

September 23 2011 6:30 p.m

Wow I need to get a grip on myself! Seriously I tell this amazing, funny, cute, nice, caring, guy I like him and just my luck he likes me back a bit too! But then I screw it ALL up! he likes my friend he probably thinks I'm just trying to make sure he likes me instead of her but here's the catch I actually REALLY like him ! I'm not just trying to make sure he doesn't like her and like me instead I actually REALLY like this guy! And then this is where it gets messed up pretty quick! I start telling him how I've admired him and then I start sounding like a stalker and then I explain to him how I've liked him since like weeellll let me see here since like the 1st day of school but I've only gotten to really know him since like 3 days ago ! So when I say I like him then he just starts thinking I'm weird so now he thinks I'm a stalker AND a dork ! So then I just randomly calmly say what ya doin? And now he won't even respond to me and here are my reasons why

he could be eating dinner (this is the time he usually does)

His phone could of died (doubt it)

Or either he could be ignoring me because I'm a desperate sounding dork!

Yup that's my life. Pretty weird huh? Well I don't really care what people think of me I just ignore the haters and live my life like the haters aren't there. So anyway you're probably wondering who this weird girl is and what is her problem? Yeah,Yeah I know that's the most common question I get well finally I'm gonna tell someone about me all the drama in my life and most importantly Just about my life ! Well 1st off I'm going to answer the 1st question Who am I you ask well I'm Chloe, Chloe Martin I just moved to the small town of Abboft (I know a very stupid name) but I have to live here my dad's work transferred us here he's a lawyer I didn't even know lawyers hade to move for there jobs but apparently they do because I'm stuck here in a town full of corn fields. Well like I was saying in my journal above I'm a total dork but this guy,Christian,I like, Like A LOT ! But Oh! Wait 1 minute Christian texted me back! ~ I'm back, Well turns out Theory A) was correct, he was eating dinner. Well now I guess I have to mention other important people in my life now ummmmm

Oh Sarah she's amazing, pretty, and my best friend for life! I mean she like totally gets me! and doesn't cause a whole bunch of drama like Ellie,Ellie has stolen 2 guys from me already but I'm winning one back ! at least I'm trying. I mean she's not even THAT nice and she's not pretty so why do all these guys like her you ask ? Well that's something I wish I knew cause really I have no idea ! Oh, Well guess I'll just find out another day oh I g2g have to focus all my typing on Christian now since now he's texting me back! Bye-Bye Ttyl =) xoxo

Chloe!


	2. Chapter 2

September 24, 2011 9:23 a.m

Well my day has been off to a good start. I woke up with a text from Christian that said why he liked me,(I asked him last night we kind of tend to ask those types of questions),And he said I'm funny and cute ! But other then that he doesn't know and Oh back to Ellie she thinks were like the best of friends but then at times she can be a total what's the word? Oh yeah! Annoying. And about the whole her stealing guys away from me I used to Like this kid Andrew But then Ellie's like oh I've loved him since like 3 GRADE !

Wow she sure likes him but I actually used to like him and…. Oh what the heck I'll just let you live my life at that moment!

The 1st Day of School ~

Rest of my day hade been pretty boring except for when I got to foreign language class. I saw this guy in my 1st period (world geography) that was pretty cute! And turns out he ended up being my partner in Spanish Class where I got to know him he was funny and smart and well actually kind of boring but I my as well make Spanish class fun, Right ? So all I did was talk to him make him laugh and he made me laugh and we flirted away (I know I'm such a Girly-Girl) and at the end of class I met Sarah, I dropped my books and she came over and helped me pick them up and when I looked up I mean, she was totally DDG ! (Drop dead gorgeous if your wondering what that means) She hade a darker blonde hair color that was shaded very lightly with brown (yes her hair is natural like that) And it was curly at the bottom not really ringlets but like it just hade like a flip to it and she hade those type of glasses on that make you look like a hot nerd not like a math nerd. And what she was wearing was beautiful! She hade on a purple longer shirt that hade sparkles lined at the bottom of it. Then her pants wear faded blue jeans and she hade a hot pink tank top under the shirt and cute brown boots. So if you picture her in your head correctly she is sooooo DDG! ANYWAY, from that moment we started talking about random things like boys if we thought the school lunch was good how I was liking my new neighbor hood so far (that question I get asked much 2 often!)

And then we talked more about boys and then about girls full of drama and then back to the main subject again, boys. (I'm like total boy crazy! And when we talked about boys we just talked about who's cute who to stay away from then boy advice, that normal girl talk) But then it hade to stop I hade to go to my next class of the day, Physical Science (I hate it I mean its just a boring class I don't know why I'm in it) But then, I see him. A taller dark haired boy with the kind of hair you can flip but he doesn't flip it all that much so it's not annoying. With BEAUTIFUL eyes! And braces but they look just great on him! (I also have braces too) I sit at my desk and admire him (I know a bit stalkerish) I know that's not a word but oh well.

But I mean I cant help myself I mean he's just so beautiful, sorry forgot guys apparently can't be "beautiful" ok then well he was SUPER hot ! Oh whatever I mean all I knew was he was gorgeous and I needed to face my fears and actually talk to this guy! But here's the catch I'm to shy to actually talk to him SO I steal his number out of my friends phone! (I know sneaky but it was totally worth it) So Here my life is filled with 2 boys (I got to know Andrew a bit more and he's pretty cute and funny and well of course nice) But he was nothing Like Christian, Christian doesn't lie to me He's super nice and funny and well in my words he's like Perfect. We tell each other everything and we ask each other questions involving dating stuff (yup we even talk about that) I don't know if he see's how much I like him but I don't care as long as I know I even have the smallest chance with him (I'm not that pretty and I doubt he would want to go out with someone that's ugly) but he said I'm cute but I don't think so and No I am not saying this just to make people feel bad for me like Ellie I actually don't think I'm that pretty. And oh yeah soon I have to call the guy Sarah like's and persuade him to ask Sarah to the up coming dance/social thing. But I mean who wouldn't want to ask Sarah she's amazing and SOOOO pretty 2! Oh well if a guys to stupid to ask her then they must obviously be pretty damn stupid to give away a girl like Sarah! But anyway when I got home I meet yet another super cute guy! He's name is Cameron.

He has a cute Texas accent (its very light so it's just perfect to understand) and he doesn't talk like a cowboy either. So here is my problem I have 3 cute guys on my hands (well actually 2 cute ones and 1 that is just perfect!) And I don't know which one to choose! So I find out that Andrew likes Ellie a bit and Ellie likes Andrew so I drop Andrew out of my hands and leave him to Ellie.

Then I'm happy because Cameron gives me hugs now (and he gives great,warm hugs) And I've never gotten a hug from Christian I mean that's a day I dream of. When I get a hug from him it's going to be hard to decide I mean Christian just looks like he gives good hugs. So I guess I just have to wait for the day when Christian actually wants to give me a hug instead of it being awkward and me saying,"hey can I have a hug?" that would just be too weird for me. But oh well I guess I'll get back to you guys later I got to go text Christian. Bye-Bye, Chloe!

P.S I found out why Christian likes Ellie he said she's cute funny nice and just different. What does this mean? Do I have to be Different 2 for him to like me? I have no idea well I'll get back to you on that later but Bye (again) xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

September 25, 2011 8:16 p.m

OMG! It's finally here! Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life! (well kind of I'm being a bit just a bit dramatic =P) anyway what I mean is Christian and I were playing 21 questions over text messaging Well 1st I forgot to mention this way before but one day when I was texting him he said he would never do anything to hurt me and those were his exact words ! Isn't he SO sweet! So he was at a wedding and I was texting him because I was like "saving" him since he said he was a boring wedding that 1st he doesn't know the people (I bet his parents dragged him along I hate it when my parents do that) And 2nd he said it was boring ! (And he also said the cake wasn't that good so it must have been a crappy wedding if the cakes not good!) I mean I was like a super hero! I mean I was saving Sarah from stupid family reunions where she hade to babysit 3 kids (cousins) they were 9, 3, and 1! Oh yeah and a dog that was trying to chew up the kids toys A 1 year old that hade a mission of ruining her clothes a 3 year old running around in various costumes (WEIRD!) And a 9 year old that was trying to tick her off for fun! WOW that sounds like lots of fun doesn't it? NOT! And then I was also saving him form a Bad wedding =P haha I felt like a super hero=P But anyway during 21 questions I said if you could rate me 1-100 what would you rate me? And he said are you ready? (It's a very GREAT number!) =) he said 85! AHHHHHHHHHHH I'm very happy about that outcome =D So during 21 questions I also said," Who would you give you a hug at any minute of the day?" (THIS IS THE PART IN WHY IM SO EXCITED!)

He said and these are his exact words, I love hugs I give tons ill give u one Monday :)"

My dream is coming true!

I actually get a hug from him on Monday! Which shall I say is tomorrow!

I'm SOOOO excited I'm going to dream about it ALL night! And he tried texting me 3 times but I missed it =( and now he wont respond to me =( here are my reasons why!

He fell asleep since he's SO tired from the wedding last night (I don't think so)

His phone could be dead or off (maybe I think this one seems pretty logical)

Or He is ignoring me since I didn't answer him those 3 times he texted (I really feel bad about it!)

Oh well I guess I'll find out sooner or later! Oh and I haven't figured out if I need to be different or whatever I will find out though because I'm determined to find out!

Well I'm signing off now Ttyl! Bye xoxo ~ Chloe !

P.S I will write in you my lovely Diary tomorrow in how the hug went =)

P.P.S I little thing about me my nickname is Cam because that's what my initials spell out Chloe Amelia Martin !


	4. Chapter 4

Thoughts while about to go to bed:

Wait Christian has been wanting to read my story and it's up and he likes Ellie what if he doesn't like me anymore because all the stuff I said about Ellie? What if he never talks to me again? What if then he won't ever ask me out? OH NO I hope NONE of these happen! Other wise I may have to go die in a hole, Alone! ='( now that would be depressing =( I sure hope that hug is great though I can just picture it! (I know I'm very weird)

Oh Well I guess I'll just have to see what happens. UH! That STUPID sing is stuck in my head it's called baby by Justin beaver! I like him and all but that song is SO annoying! But now that song is gone I have super bass stuck in my head =P I'm actually pretty good at rapping it :P since I am quite well at singing I'm pretty good at rapping. Oh there's another little thing you learned about me! I'm a good singer and I LOVE to sing and Act when I'm older I'm going to Julliard for college then I'm going to be on Broadway =) well I'm tired now from writing in you dear Diary so I'm going to say goodnight to you now Diary good night and sweet dreams ! xoxo - Chloe!


	5. Chapter 5

September 26, 2011 4:54 p.m

OMG!

I'm having a freaking heart attack!

(Not literally) Just like I said last night Christian wanted to read my stories and now there up and he's going to read them soon! He probably may not want to talk to me ever again after he reads what I wrote about the girl he likes Ellie and I would not be happy if he stops talking to me =( Like I said before I'll die in a hole Alone !

I do NOT want to do that! He will read about my weird life and think I'm a total Dork!

And Sarah (as the great friend she is) said well maybe he'll ask you to the social you guys will fall in love blah blah blah I doubt it ! And I don't want to fall in love yet I mean I'm still young! And I didn't get a hug today which I'm only a little sad about but I don't really care I mean he may give me one tomorrow maybe. Anyway He'll know about my weird life OH NO! I just remembered something! He'll read about me once liking Andrew (but I don't now) and tell Andrew that if Christian gets mad at me since I was mean about his crush! But he did say he would never do anything to hurt me and he meant it, Right? I guess I'll find out! And I think he may of told Ellie that he was going to give me a hug because I went to use some of her perfume (which smells so good and she is my friend now a bit) and she sprayed behind my neck and I turned around and I said why did you spray there ? And she said you know if someone hugs you they can smell it! Does she know he was supposed to give me a hug? Or does she think I just get hugs a lot? I don't know oh well I'm going to go I'm going to see what Christian thinks of my story! Bye-Bye xoxo ~ Chloe !

P.S I still don't know if I have to be different or what I have to do for him to like me better/more! ARG!


End file.
